In conventional selective call systems, when a selective call device, e.g., a selective call receiver or transceiver, is addressed and a message is delivered to the selective call receiver or transceiver, the selective call device alerts the user that the message is received. The prior art selective call devices usually have one audible alert and one tactile (or vibrating) alert. Therefore, when the user wants to select the vibrating alert, e.g., when the user is in a meeting, noisy environment, or other places where an audible alert may be disturbing or annoying to other persons, the user generally selects the vibrating alert over the audible alert.
However, the more modern selective call devices are provided with more than one audible alert, generally several. The audible alerts may includes different kinds of melody that is pleasing to the user. Accordingly, the users frequently prefer different audible alerts and therefore select a different alert from the list of audible alerts that has a melody most pleasing to each user's individual taste.
However, irrespective of the audible alert chosen by the user of the selective call device, when the user is in a meeting or such places where the audible alert may disturb other, the user wants to be able to quickly select the vibrating alert.
Therefore, what is needed is a selective call device that enables the user to easily and quickly select the vibrating alert irrespective of the current audible alert selection of the selective call device.